A Bela e a Fera (1991)
Beauty and the Beast (A Bela e a Fera no Brasil) é um filme de animação americano, dos gêneros musical e fantasia romântica, produzido pela Walt Disney Animation Studios, o 30º clássico da Disney, e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado no conto de fadas de mesmo nome de Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont e ideias do filme francês de 1944 de Jean Cocteau.O longa é centrado em um príncipe que é transformado em uma Fera e uma jovem mulher chamada Bela que ele aprisiona em seu castelo. Para se tornar príncipe novamente, a Bela deve amar a Fera e ele deve ganhar seu coração, ou será Fera para sempre. Contêm as vozes de Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, Richard White e Jerry Orbach na versão original. A primeira tentativa de Walt Disney, sem sucesso, para adaptar Bela e a Fera em um filme de animação, foi durante os anos 1930 e 1950. Após o sucesso de A Pequena Sereia (1989), a Disney decidiu adaptar o conto de fadas, que Richard Purdum originalmente concebeu como um não-musical. O então presidente do Walt Disney Studios, Jeffrey Katzenberg, interrompeu o desenvolvimento e ordenou que o filme fosse um musical semelhante A Pequena Sereia. Beauty and the Beast foi dirigido por Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise, com roteiro de Linda Woolverton e história de Roger Allers. O letrista Howard Ashman e o compositor Alan Menken escreveram as canções do filme. Ashman que também foi produtor executivo da animação, morreu de AIDS oito meses antes do lançamento do filme, e Beauty and the Beast foi dedicado à sua memória. Beauty and the Beast estreou como um filme inacabado no Festival de Cinema de Nova Iorque em 29 de setembro de 1991, seguido de seu lançamento como um filme completo no El Capitan Theatre em 22 de novembro. O filme foi um sucesso de bilheteria, arrecadando US$ 425.000.000 no mundo todo. Beauty and the Beast recebeu críticas positivas; ganhando o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Filme - Musical ou Comédia e tornou-se o primeiro filme de animação a ser indicado para o Oscar de Melhor Filme. Ele ganhou o Oscar de Melhor Trilha Sonora Original e Melhor Canção Original por sua canção-título. Em 2002, o filme foi selecionado para preservação no National Film Registry pela Biblioteca do Congresso por ser "culturalmente, historicamente ou esteticamente significante". Em abril de 1994, Beauty and the Beast se tornou o primeiro filme de animação da Disney para ser adaptado em um musical da Broadway. O sucesso gerou duas sequências diretamente em vídeo: Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) e Belle's Magical World (1998). Eles foram seguidos por uma série de televisão spin-off, Sing Me a Story with Belle. Uma versão IMAX foi lançada em 2002, que incluiu "Human Again", uma nova sequência musical de cinco minutos. Após o sucesso do relançamento em 3D de O Rei Leão, o filme foi relançado em 3D em 2012. Um remake em live-action foi lançado em 2017. Elenco Créditos Canções # "Bela": Ju Cassou e Coro # "Gaston": Maurício Luz, Pedro de Saint Germain e Coro # "Seja Nossa Convidada": Ivon Curi, Isaac Schneider e Coro # "Alguma Coisa Acontecer": Garcia Júnior, Ju Cassou, Isaac Schneider, Ivon Curi e Miriam Peracchi # "Humano Outra Vez": Geisa Vidal, Isaac Schneider, Mauro Ramos, Miriam Peracchi e Coro # "Canção da Multidão": Maurício Berger e Coro # "Sentimentos São": Miriam Peracchi # "Sentimentos São (dueto)": Ju Cassou e Marcelo Coutinho Coro: Aline Cabral, Deco Fiori, Eduardo Amir, Fernanda Capelli, Kika Tristão, Leonardo Páscoa, Lilly Abreu, Márcia Coutinho, Nadja Daltro, Ronaldo Victorio, Simô, Xico Pupo. Categoria:Filmes da Disney Categoria:Filmes de Animação Categoria:Filmes da década de 1990